


Little Brother

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Leverage/X-Men, X-Men
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  <i>Find me little brother.  </i>He called</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

 

  
He was doing his best to get a handle on it, to try to reel in the emotions that ran through him, the rage that pumped him full to bursting.

 _Instinct,_ he could hear the other man tell him.  _Trust your instincts._

Eliot always had.  Even coming into the program he’d known it was a bad idea, right down to the steel tip of his boots, but he couldn’t say no to the US government.  His choice to enlist had cost him everything in the world though and so he’d clung to the training like it was a lifeline.

That ship was sunk.

 

 

He left the building, blood and mayhem dripping in his wake as he tested the air, trying out the effects of the procedures.  Ten long painful months to get there, and not a one of them was left to tell him if it’d worked.

He could smell him out there though, feel him in his gut.  Someone like him.  Someone that would help him through.  They were two of a kind after all.

 _Find me little brother._ He called.  _Find me and we will kill them all._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) of course!


End file.
